Missing Prince Arthur
by dreamland4
Summary: Just a little bit of fluff. I own nothing. Its very short I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Comments: Just a little bit of fluff, hope you like it.**

As Guinevere walked along the corridor, the basket of laundry in her hand, she thought about him. In fact the prince consumed her every thought these days and she hated the hold he had on her, how he could make her blush by simply looking at her. She was sure he did it on purpose, teasing her with casual glances that made her heart melt and her body feel like it was on fire.

She hadn't seen him in a month, Uther had sent him on a peace talks and she missed him. She thought how silly it was for a servant to miss a Prince, to dream of kissing him and to keep replaying those precious moments together, over and over in her head.

As she approached the wash room deep in thought, she walked into something solid, the laundry went flying and she fell back, but did not hit the ground, her brown eyes looked up confused and met his blue eyes.

"Guinevere" Arthur held her tight and easily lifted her up onto her feet, Gwen blushed.

"Sir" they way he looked at her made her feel like she was being drawn in like a magnet, she knew she should be apologising doing something, but she had missed that face so much.

He got closer and her heart stopped, he leaned into her ear.

"I missed you" he whispered his breath causing shivers down her spine. His lips trailed past her cheek, not a kiss but almost.

His words lit a fire deep inside her and all sense left her, she pushed him into an alcove her lips crashed onto his, his momentary shock was replaced with passion, her hands laced through his hair. When she broke for air, the realisation of what she had done hit her hard, Arthurs just stood there taking deep breaths.

"My lord" she curtsied and left the alcove, quickly picking up the washing from the floor and practically running down the corridor. She knew she shouldn't have done that, but she really couldn't help it.

Arthur snapped out of his temporary suprise and leaned his head against the stone wall and laughed _"She always surprises me!"_

He was going to have to find more reasons to receive a kiss from Guinevere.


	2. A little bit more loving

**Comments: Another chapter, I hope you like it. Many thanks to all that have reviewed you are lovely xxx**

The rest of the day she had managed to keep herself away from the prince, to save any embarrassing moments. It's not that she regretted the kiss, she doubted anyone would be able to resist the charms of Prince Arthur and from what she had heard many a maid hadn't! The thought of that made her feel sick.

Gwen continued folding the fresh laundry to think about something other than Prince Arthur.

"Hello Gwen" Merlin came bounding into the wash room, Gwen pulled him into a hug, which he gladly returned.

"Missed me" he teased.

"Very much, how are you?" she pulled away from the hug and inspected him.

"Good, glad to be back home....a few more days with his royalness and I would have gone mad"

"He can't be that bad?"

"Bad..he has been unbearable....funny though since this morning he has been in a much better frame of mind!" he raised his eyebrows and she turned around to continue folding washing.

"Oh..he must be pleased to see his father" she hoped that Arthur had not disclosed this morning's events.

Merlin leaned in closer to her "Hmmm I think it was someone a lot prettier than the King!" he nudged her teasing and she tried not to laugh.

"Really Merlin.... I am sure you have better things to do, than talk to me?"

"Oh on the contrary...talking to you is my main priority!"

"You really are...." before she had chance to finish her sentence

"An IDIOT" Arthur walked in behind causing them both to jump. Gwen turned to face him but didn't look at him.

"Sire" she curtsied.

"Guinevere" the way he said her name caused her cheeks to glow.

"I um better get on with some um...bye" Merlin quickly exited.

Gwen watched as Merlin ran out of the room, she was now stuck alone with Prince Arthur in the laundry cupboard.

"Guinevere...I err, wanted to talk to you about earlier" the Prince approached her, Gwen took a deep breath and looked into his eyes, regretting it immediately she looked down.

"I apologise my lord, what happened this morning was unacceptable" Arthur could tell that she was carefully building up the walls again that protected her heart.

"Oh on the contrary my dear Guinevere I think it was very....acceptable" at this she laughed and looked up to see him smiling.

"Really...well under the circumstances I will have to disagree...my lord" she bit her lip to stifle a laugh, he was really close to her now.

"Disagree...I am the Prince of Camelot..surely I am able to decide whether it was acceptable or not" he stood tall acting very princely.

"Of course my Lord" she curtsied, both smiling.

"Soo... what I came to ask you was, in what other circumstance may I expect to receive such a greeting?" he was teasing her...common sense told her to leave, but her heart and body told her to stay. She looked at him and swore she saw a faint blush cross his cheek, this gave her the confidence to reply in the same manner of teasing.

"Oh I don't know.....maybe a dragon, or a long absence, or a potion!" Arthur laughed.

"Guinevere you surprise me, so I have to put myself in mortal danger?"

Gwen shook her head feeling a little guilty "Nooo of course not...you could just ask?" she replied the last part quietly.

"Really, I could just ask?" he leaned in closer, her heart beating out of her chest.

"We have company" Merlin popped his head around the corner, he was not going to leave them to subject of court gossip.

They jumped apart and Merlin came and stood in the middle of them.

"Of course My Lord, I shall fetch that immediately" Merlin spoke out loud as a group of maids stopped in shock at the door, Gwen quickly turned around and continued folding although she could feel his eyes on her.

"Thank you Merlin" he turned to face the maids.

"Good Evening" they all giggled.

"Ladies...good night Gwen" Merlin spoke next and the maids giggled again.

"Goodnight Merlin, thank you" she replied picking up her laundry.

After she finished her duties she walked home, a chill had formed in the air and she wrapped her cloak closer to her body.

Even in the darkness, she knew he was near...in fact most nights when she made this journey home she could tell he was keeping an eye on her.

She knew she should not have kissed him today...but being without him for so long made her realise that time was precious and she would rather have a few secret moments with him, than none at all...no matter the risk.

The next morning she made her way to help Gauis, she loved her new job and had learnt so much since he had asked her to be his apprentice.

"Good Morning Gwen" he approached her in the corridor.

"Good Morning"

"I have some errands to run, would you mind tending to my patient!" He turned to his door gesturing that someone was waiting for treatment.

"Of course, anything serious?"

"Oh...not too serious, I shall be back later" he raised his eyebrows and walked off.

As Guinevere opened the door she noticed Prince Arthur sitting on the bench, she had to smile Gauis was such a romantic. Since talking to him about Arthur, he had always allowed her to deal with his wounds "Good morning Guinevere"

Gwen approached him and looked him up and down, no visible injury to be seen "My Lord...are you injured?"

"Yes..very!" his smile lit up the room and told her otherwise. He was here for her.

She got close to him "I don't appear to see any injuries"

He looked at her and raised his large hands up to touch her curls, she had not put her hair up today as she usually would, she left it hanging down...he liked it.

"It is much deeper than a mere flesh wound" .

She played along with his game "Sounds very serious, tell me your symptoms and perhaps I can help you?"

"Well..I have a pain here" he took her hand and placed it on his chest, over his heart "And here" her heart beat faster as he placed her hand on his lips and he gently kissed her hand.

"Really... well I seem to get this problem quite a lot" at this he tried to act shocked, but his eyes sparkled.

"I HOPE NOT!"

Gwen tried to act serious "Of course my lord, how good would I be at treating a problem without having learnt the cure?" she lent in, his mind went blank.

She took her hand from his and placed a kiss on her hand and placed her hand on his heart, she then leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Better?" she moved back from him slightly but her breath still tickled his lips.

"A bit" she leaned in and placed another kiss on his lips, she then kissed along his jaw and up to his ear.

"Better?" her breath tickled him and a shiver ran down his spine, he felt like he was dreaming.

"Hmm still a little.." he didn't need to finish his sentence she placed her hands through his golden hair and he opened his mouth accepting her kiss, she took care in kissing him, teasing him by gently placing kisses on each lip...she heard him moan.

"Guinevere..please" he was asking for more, she looked at him licking her lips and kissed him hard, their mouths moving perfectly together, he laced his hands through her curls and held her tight to him...only breaking apart when they heard footsteps approaching.

Arthur sat there his eyes full of passion, Guinevere turned around and started tiding up her lips swollen from their kiss. She didn't know where this sudden confidence to tease the young prince had come from, but he seemed to enjoy it.

Sir Leon limped in "My lord" Guinevere turned to see him with blood trickling down his leg, she forgot the moments before and rushed to his side.

Arthur came to his other side and helped him to a bench "What happened?" Arthur demanded.

"I tripped" he looked embarrassed.

"You tripped!" he laughed and even Leon had to join in...he had been a fool, he took a double look at Lady Anne and didn't notice the crate on the floor, he went flying and landed very embarrassingly on the a piece of wood.

"Let me get some clean water and let's look at your wound" Guinevere gathered all the necessary bits to help to clean up the large gash on his leg.

Arthur watched as she inspected the gash through his sliced trousers. "I think you are going to have to remove these". Normally Gauis would do such things, but he was not here and she had to act professional, she was not just a maid asking a knight to remove his trousers!..she was a physicians apprentice.

He looked suprised and so did Arthur "Please Sir Leon, the blood is going down into your boot I will not be able to stop it without full access" she handed him a blanket "I shall turn please just leave you leg exposed"

She turned and walked to the corner Arthur followed her leaving him to change.

"There is no need to stay" she spoke quietly, Sir Leon was one of the most honourable men she knew, there was no reason for him to hang around...after all she was a professional.

"You have just asked one of my knight to remove his trousers...a thousand beasts would not tear me from here!" he crossed his arms, this caused her to laugh.

"I hardly believe it's a laughing matter" he had to admit he didn't like it...Sir Leon was a bit of a catch from what he had heard of court gossip.

"Gwen...I am ready" she carried the bowl of water and cloths over. She had to admit Sir Leon was very handsome, sitting there in just a tunic with a blanket protecting his modesty.

Arthur positioned himself so he could watch everything.

Leon watched as Guinevere started to clean his wound on his leg "You know you are much better to look at than Gauis" he spoke quietly, so much so that Arthur had to get closer to listen.

Gwen laughed but did not respond, she continued working.

"Sire..I thought you would have better things to do that to watch this?" he questioned noticing the Prince folding his arms, watching their every move. Of course he knew why he was here, he had noticed the looks between these too and despite his reservations as to the match as a Knight of Camelot, as a friend it made him happy to see Arthur in love.

"On the contrary the well being of my Knights is my upmost priority...even if the injury was caused by his own stupidity" Leon laughed.

Gwen listened to them talking together and continued working, the cut now did not seem so bad, once the blood was washed away. She sealed up the wound and placed a bandage around his leg, to ensure it stayed clean.

"There we go...should be okay to remove that in a few days" Gwen walked away and allowed him to dress.

Once dresssed, Sir Leon approached her and kissed her hand "As always thank you my lady" Gwen laughed until she noticed Arthur raising an eyebrow.

"You are welcome"

Sir Leon hobbled away and Arthur followed him as he exited Gauis chambers "I shall join you in a minute Leon, I forgot something" Leon smiled and nodded, Arthur watched as he hobbled down the corridor.

Guinevere one moment was cleaning up and the next she was in the arms of Prince Arthur he kissed her passionately and then raised her back to her feet, her mind went blank.

"Just remember I am the only knight of Camelot allowed to do that" he walked away, she still stood there her mouth slightly parted and closed her eyes...the day had been very interesting so far.


End file.
